Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor having a fixed charge film and a method of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to an image sensor having both a first fixed charge film serving as an anti-reflection layer and a second fixed charge film serving as a moisture protection layer.
Description of Related Art
Image sensors with a higher resolution have been developed in order to produce relatively high-quality picture images. The image sensor of higher resolution has a higher density and a smaller size. Thermal electrons are generated from a silicon surface to cause a dark current, dark level defects, white spot defects, and/or blooming defects of the image sensor.